A cross national study of the diagnosis of childhood hyperkinesis is being conducted between the U.S. (NIMH) and the U.K. (The Maudsley Hospital) to understand the basis for the widely discrepant rates of diagnosis between the two countries. In the U.S. Hyperkinesis accounts for nearly 50% of child guidance clinic cases, while in the U.K. this diagnosis accounts for less than 3%.